Ni contigo ni sin ti
by Herria
Summary: One Shot ... no se que poner aqui ... jajajaja ... Faye y Spike ... y Logan ...?


**

* * *

**

**Este nudo de la garganta **

**quisiera desatarlo **

**al terminar esta canción.**

**Conociste el volcán**

**continuamente en erupción,**

**se va apagando ahora.**

**Lo reconozco**

**al principio era un simple juego**

**por el hambre de la carne**

**el fin de mil borrachos**

**perdóname**

**pero esta vez soy yo**

**el que viene en busca de refugio,**

**anhelo de fidelidad.**

**He cambiado**

**pensar en ti me hierve la sangre,**

**me trae la impotencia,**

**sin ti.**

**Nunca he creído en el amor,**

**la fuerza del sexo me ha tapado los ojos,**

**al final a mi también me ha llegado**

**el momento del sentimiento, el momento de sentir.**

**(bis)**

**He empezado a perder la cabeza,**

**porque te quiero como a nadie**

**estoy perdiendo la cabeza,**

**porque te quiero como a nadie**

**en serio**

**es una cosa verdadera**

**te quiero cariño**

**gritándolo sin vergüenza**

**te quiero cariño.**

**Hola a todo el mundo ! Soy mas pesada porque no hago mas que poner fics aquí, jaajajja. **

**Este en realidad lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo, pero no me acordaba así que aquí esta, **

**La canción del principio es una traducción de Laztana del grupo Latzen, ya se que la música en Euskera no es muy conocida pero os aseguro que es una de las canciones mas bonitas y románticas que e escuchado ...**

**Si podéis oírla os lo recomiendo ... aquí tenéis la traducción ... **

**De nuevo muchas gracias por leerme, y hacer caso de mis paranoias .**

**Muchos besos **

* * *

- Hola a todo el mundo- gritó Faye al entrar a la Bebop - He dicho hola, pandilla de maleducados.- gritó ahora furiosa esta.

Nadie contestó a sus gritos y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, como siempre, con una sonrisa lacónica paseó por la nave y descubrió una nota de Ed pegada en la pared.

_Faye, no estamos, Ein y yo nos hemos ido a la tierra de paseo y Spi y Jet han ido de caza, bye - bye. _

¿ Se han ido de caza sin mi?- murmuró furiosa- Típico seguro que no quieren repartir el botín.

El teléfono móvil sonó sobresaltándola.

- ¿ Si? - contestó ella.

- Cuanto tiempo mi querida niña, cuanto tiempo. - respondió una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono. - Te he echado de menos.

* * *

- Spike .- dijo Jet pasándole una lata de tallarines recalentada.- La cena esta servida.

- ¿ No esperamos a Faye - Faye? - preguntó Ed echa un ovillo y metiendo un gran bocado de tallarines en la boca.

- No, seguro que esa mujer esta gastándose el dinero en algún casino o derrochándolo en las carreras- contestó Jet.- Podíamos abandonarla. - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Jet .- dijo Spike con una sonrisa .- Faye no es tan mala chica

Los chicos se rieron mientras veían el show de los caza recompensas.

Hola vaqueros - dijo la presentadora desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

¿ Preparados para una nueva caza? - dijo su compañero.

Hoy vamos a dar una noticia triste.- dijo ella gesticulando en sobremanera ella.

Si, amigos una de las delincuentes mas buscadas del sistema solar ha sido encontrada muerta.- dijo él - Una pieza menos que cazar.

Si, se trata de Faye Valantine .- contestó ella mientras mostraba una imagen en la pantalla. - pero pasemos a cosas mas alegres una nueva pieza es buscada por aquí atentos cazadores se tr...

Un silencio penetrante se adueño de la Bebop, Spike seguía mirando la imagen de Faye en la pantalla pero no oía lo que decían. Se giró hacía Jet que parecía tan absorto como él.

- Que alguien diga algo.- pensó.- Que alguien diga algo antes de que reviente.- Que alguien...

- ¿ Faye a muerto?.- preguntó Ed agarrando los pantalones de Jet.- ¿ Porque? - dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.- Faye - Faye no va ha volver... Tu dijiste que ella siempre vuelve¿ Porque mentiste ?

- Si ¿ Porque mentiste Jet? - se preguntó Spike esperando que Jet dijera algo.

Jet se soltó de la pequeña sin decir nada y cogió el teléfono y marcó en silencio.

Alguien respondió del otro lado

- Hola soy...un... amigo de Faye Valantine... - las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta.- Me gustaría saber si puedo recuperar su cuerpo... claro... allí estaré... - colgó.

Spike se levantó sin decir nada, metió la mano en su chaqueta y lentamente encendió un cigarro, el cielo estaba hoy mas luminoso que nunca y se acercó a la ventana para comprobarlo mejor, una lagrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla y murió en su mentón.

Podía escuchar los lastimeros sollozos de Ed a su espalda, Jet también lloraba con la mano apoyada sobre su cara.

Pero él era un miserable que solo había sido capaz de derramar una lagrima, una mísera lagrima, pero no sentía pena en su corazón, la mas mínima, solo una profunda ira¿ Como había sido Faye capaz de irse sin despedirse de él? sentía que la odiaba, hoy mas que nunca. La odiaba por que le había dejado solo otra vez...

* * *

El deposito era un lugar lúgubre y a Jet se le ponían los pelos de punta. Era demasiado frió, demasiado fácil ... .

- Acérquese por aquí.- dijo el vigilante con amabilidad comprometida.- Es este .- dijo mientras destapaba la sabana que cubría el cuerpo.

Jet sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando vio el cuerpo sin vida de Faye tumbado sobre aquella ridícula camilla, su piel estaba blanquecina su pecho estaba manchado de sangre y aun tenia los ojos abiertos en una expresión de terror.

- ¿ Por que nadie ...? - dijo Jet furioso agarrando a aquel tipejo de la pechera . - ¡ NI SIQUIERA HABEIS SIDO CAPACES DE CERRARLE LOS OJOS¡- dijo llenó de ira tirando al tipo contra una camilla vacía.

Con mucho cuidado posó sus manos sobre el rostro de Faye y le cerró los ojos.

- Es que ... - intentó decir el hombre.- Como es una delincuente ordenaron no tocarla... - tartamudeó.

- Era una gran mujer... a su manera...- pero lo era.- respondió con tristeza.- ¿ Se sabe quien ha sido?

- Tengo aquí el informe forense.- dijo el vigilante pasándoselo con cuidado a Jet.- Pero no hay sospechosos, el Issp no ha mostrado ningún interés en buscar culpables...

Este se lo arrebató de las manos y lo leyó con detenimiento.

* * *

Spike paseaba por la ciudad cansado de estar en la nave, Ed no dejaba de llorar y preguntar porque Faye había muerto,

no cesaba de repetir que ella quería a Faye, que no entendía porque tenia que morirse alguien que quieres...

Pobre pequeña... ni siquiera él sabía la respuesta... la gente se muere y tu sobrevives es ley de vida.

Julia había muerto, Vicious había muerto... todo aquel que le rodeaba acababa muriendo.

Pero aquella maldita mujer, había desaparecido de su vida... para siempre, nunca se había planteado esa situación, sabía que volvería a la Bebop y allí estaría ella gritando, quejándose de sus perdidas en las carreras de caballos, peleándose con Jet, con Ed con ... él.

Era parte de su vida cotidiana, Julia estaba muerta y amaba a Julia, mas que a nada, Julia era su vida y algo de él murió con ella... pero lo había aceptado... sus amigos estaban muertos ... y había sobrevivido a ello.

Pero Faye ... ella no tenía derecho a morirse, no sin poder discutir una ultima vez... no sin pelearse por la ultima recompensa...

Se estaba volviendo loco, nunca pensó que nadie de la Bebop pudiera morirse... no podían quitarle aquello que le hacía sentir normal... aquella familia que odiaba, que deseaba perder de vista... pero no podían morirse... Faye estaba muerta y era una traición que no perdonaría nunca.

* * *

- Bien mi querida niña.- dijo Logan sonriendo y extendiendo su mano hacía Faye.- ¿ Que te parece?

- Es precioso...- dijo ella asombrada por la magnifica mansión renacentista que había frente a ella.- Simplemente magnifico.

- Aquí no tienes nada de temer, yo te protegeré, yo te cuidare y no te faltara nunca nada... - contestó Logan sonriente.

- ¿ Que pasa con mi pasado... me buscan sabes...? - dijo Faye mirándole incrédula, tenía el cabello negro igual que sus ojos, la miraban tan intensamente, que parecía que le estaban leyendo el alma, la misma mirada que hacía años. - Pensé que estabas muerto... - dijo extendiendo su mano hasta la mejilla de este. - Vi tu cuerpo y creí volverme loca...

- No te preocupes por eso.- dijo separándose de ella y caminando al frente.- He borrado tu imagen de cualquier archivo que pudiera existir ... es como si hubieras muerto.

- Valla - suspiró .- ¿ Puedo hacer una llamada?

- Claro .- dijo el tendiéndole el teléfono.- ¿ A quien vas a llamar¿ Tienes algún vinculo que te ate¿ Alguien que te eche de menos¿ O acaso un hogar al que regresar? - preguntó con una voz cálida envolvente, susurrante...

- Tienes razón nadie me echara en falta- contestó con amargura y le devolvió el teléfono.- Entremos a casa quieres...

* * *

Ed miraba por la ventana con tristeza, hacia ya varios días que había dejado de llorar, pero era como si hubiera madurado de golpe, como si aquella niña que revoloteaba por la Bebop se hubiera apagado, la televisión ofrecía jugosas recompensas, pero aún no habían vuelto a cazar, Jet sabía que la comida pronto escasearía pero nadie parecía tener hambre, ni siquiera Ein, además Spike llevaba varios días sin aparecer por la nave.

- Hola Jet, Ed, Ein- dijo Spike entrando por la puerta y sentándose de un ágil salto en el sofá.- Estoy muerto de hambre...

- ¿ Donde has estado Spike? - dijo Jet con preocupación. - Hace dos días esparcimos las cenizas de Faye y...

Spike le miró con dureza por un segundo y después sonrió con amargura.

- ¿ Y bien hay trabajo o puedo ir por ahí a buscar a alguna mujer con la que pasar el rato? - dijo este con sorna.

- No Spike no hay nada que hacer, ni a nadie a quien buscar...- suspiró Jet vencido.- Pero Ed necesita salir de la Bebop se le cae encima ...

- ¿ Es que tengo que sacarla yo? - dijo despectivamente.- No puede encargarse otro.

- ¿ Quien Spike? - preguntó desesperado Jet. - No hay nadie mas... Tu o yo y yo debo conseguir dinero para poder seguir viviendo , ya que tu no haces nada y, OH mírame - dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- Parezco una mujer reprochándole a su marido...

- Ed no necesita a nadie que la saque, quiero irme con mis amigos unos días y ya volveré.- dijo la pequeña.- La Bebop me recuerda mucho a Fayi y quiero olvidarla.- dijo mirando a los chicos con sus grandes ojos. - Quiero ir a la tierra por unos días.

- De acuerdo niña vuelve cuando quieras.- dijo Jet acariciando el pelo de la chiquilla.

- Adiós Spi.- dijo saltando sobre él y abrazándolo con fuerza.- No estés triste por Faye, ella te quería mucho.- dijo dándole un sonoro beso.

- Adiós Tito Jet .- dijo saltando de uno a otro.

Acercaron a Ed a la tierra y Ein se fue con ella.

- Volvemos a ser solo los dos- dijo Jet mirando por las grandes ventanas. - Como antes.

- Como debió ser siempre, bien ahora que nos libramos de ellas, tendremos mas dinero para nosotros .- dijo Spike encendiendo el monitor de la tele.

- Spike deja de comportarte como si no te importara la muerte de Faye - dijo Jet mientras le tiraba un cuaderno. - Era suyo lo encontré cuando recogía sus cosas ...y las incineraba con ella, la verdad... no tenia mucho mas que ropa y viejos boletos , sabes me sorprende lo poco que sabíamos de su vida...

- Corta.- interrumpió Spike molesto.- No quiero hablar de ella , ni pensar en ella ... nos dejó... eso es todo.- dijo tirando el cuaderno sobre la mesa.

Jet sacudió su cabeza y salió de allí dejando a Spike solo mirando por la ventana con aire distraído.

* * *

Faye se despertó oliendo el profundo aroma de Logan en su piel, pero estaba sola en el cuarto, como cada mañana desde que se había ido a vivir con él.

Se levantó de la cama en silencio y entró en el baño se ducho y se vistió lo primero que encontró en el armario. Todavía no se acostumbraba a aquellos lujos, todo era nuevo para ella todo era fácil y ... aburrido.

Una sirvienta entró con el desayuno por la puerta.

- ¿ A dormido bien la señora?- preguntó con educación la chica.

- Si, pero llámame Faye - dijo ella sonriendo.- No soy tan vieja.

- De acuerdo Señora Faye- contestó la muchacha.

- En fin..- suspiró Faye cogiendo un bollo de la bandeja. - Gracias, .¿ No esta Logan en casa?

- No el señor tenía negocios.- contestó.

- Valla nunca me saca a ningún lado.- dijo Faye enfuruñada.

Al llegar la noche Logan entró por la puerta y se acercó a Faye que miraba por la ventana con aire distraído.

- Que tal cariño.- susurró Logan muy cerca de ella mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Bien.- contestó apoyándose en él .- Aunque me aburro, mucho.

- Entonces esto te gustara, esta noche tengo unos negocios en un casino de Marte, y necesito que me acompañes.- dijo Logan con su voz profunda y queda.

- ¿ Necesitas lucir una mujer de tu brazo?- preguntó con ironía Faye.- Pues prepárate porque pienso deslumbrar a todo el mundo.- dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

* * *

Spike paseabapor la calle indiferente, buscaba la pista de un tipo que había aparecido en el Big Shot pero aquello le aburría y decidió ir a comer algo.

Una lujosa limusina de varios metros de largo se cruzó frente a él y una imagen familiar apareció reflejada en el cristal.

- Faye.- dijo mientras se aproximaba al coche.

- Logan, voy por un poco mas de champagne - dijo Faye mientras pasaba a la parte delantera de la limusina en el momento que se detenía en el semáforo.

Spike creía estar volviéndose loco mientras se acercaba a la limusina que se había parado, tocó el ultimo cristal donde creía a haberla visto. El cristal descendió lentamente y un hombre de profundos ojos negros le miro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿ Puedo ayudarle caballero? - preguntó apoyando su mano en la mejilla.

- No, lo siento creí ver a alguien.- dijo Spike buscando un cigarro en sus bolsillos. - Gracias.- dijo cuando Logan le pasó uno .

- ¿ Nos hemos visto antes?- preguntó curioso este.- Me llamo Logan Basarte.

. - Spike.- respondió - Spike Spiegel, No creo, soy bastante bueno con las caras...

- Adiós amigo, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver...en alguna vida.- dijo mientras subía la ventanilla del coche y se ponía en marcha.

- Si...adiós.- dijo Spike contrariado mientras veía alejarse el coche lentamente.

Se dio media vuelta y se adentró entre la gente.

- ¿ Con quien hablabas cariño?- preguntó Faye .- No sabes lo que me a costado encontrar el champage.

- Nada un tipo que me a confundido con otra persona.- respondió dejándole sitio a Faye junto al la ventana.

Ella echo un vistazo fuera y vio entre la gente a Spike que paseaba tranquilamente, bajo la ventanilla y gritó desde la ventana su nombre.

- Faye- dijo Logan molesto.- Compórtate como una dama.

Spike se giró sorprendido realmente se estaba volviendo loco, estaba seguro de haberla oído, se llevó las manos a la cabeza molesto,

- Maldita arpía.- murmuró Spike.- Me vuelves loco incluso estando muerta.

- Lo siento- dijo molesta sentándose enfurruñada en el asiento.- He visto a un viejo amigo.

- Cuéntame Faye ¿ Como vivías antes de volver a mi?- preguntó con aquella voz hipnótica y relajante que hacía que a ella se le olvidara todo. - ¿ Como era tu triste y desgraciada vida?.

- Vivía en una nave, era caza recompensas.- Faye sonrió con melancolía.- Estaban Jet, Ed, Ein y Spike

- Continua- susurró suavemente.- ¿ Un momento vivías con cuatro hombres?

- No - rió ella mientras recordaba a sus amigos.- Ed es una niña y Ein un perro son lo mas singular de la tropa supongo, una niña de esas que deseas estrangular a cada minuto, pero encantadora y Jet bueno mi querido Jet era como tener un padre cascarrabias siempre quejándose de todo y cuidando de sus bonsáis, pero supongo que es su forma de cuidarnos a todos.

- ¿ Y ese tal Spike ? - preguntó Logan acariciando el mentón de ella.

- Spike...- dijo apartándose y mirando por la ventana.- Spike es complicado, supongo que no puedo decir nada de él, nunca podía saber lo que piensaba pero ...

-¿ Pero que?- susurró Logan.

- Nada es igual, ellos son mi pasado, ahora tu eres mi presente.- contestó Faye besándole.

* * *

Spike entró en la Bebop desorientado con ganas de no hacer nada y olvidarse de todo. Sobre la mesa aun estaba el cuaderno de Faye lo cogió y lo abrió por la primera hoja.

_." Llevo viviendo unos días en una nave con un par de tipos extraños, bueno creo que cuando pase el tiempo suficiente me iré de esta apestosa nave, de momento mientras me busquen me quedare a aquí. "_

Spike sonrió con amargura y paso las hojas con rapidez buscando algo que pudiera llamar su atención, aquello era una especie de diario. Unas hojas en blanco con la palabra "sola" escrita en cada una de ellas le llamó la atención.

_" Estoy sola, como siempre lo he estado, aquí en la Bebop, los chicos son encantadores siento que he encontrado un lugar al que regresar después de cada borrachera, de cada pelea, de cada caza, pero no pertenezco a este lugar, Jet es un adorable cascarrabias... se nota que quiere mucho a Spike y a Ed pero... yo no encajo, lo puedo sentir , lo noto, cuando mas personas me rodean mas sola me siento, todo es tan absurdo, tan sucio, tan vació, ..._

_Me odio tanto, siempre con una mascara odiosa para que la gente no se acerque a mi, para que no me hagan daño¿ Pero si soy realmente así, una maldita arpía...?_

_No se lo que soy, no se lo que siento... no se nada._

_Puedo oír a Ed riendo desde aquí, creo que la pequeña aporta alegría a esta nave de vaqueros con almas solitarias..._

_La cena esta lista... o eso dice el tonto de Spike..._

_Spike... creo que en fondo nos parecemos un poco, tan solos, tan quemados de la vida... pero él..._

_nunca se lo que piensa... una cosa tengo clara, no me soporta, ( yo tampoco mucho a él vamos) el es diferente a todos los hombres que he conocido en mi vida ..._

_Me gustaría que algún día me abrazara fuerte y poder simular por un minuto que estoy a salvo del mundo, que nadie me va a volver a hacer daño, que no estoy sola ... por un minuto olvidarme de todo y saber lo que significa la felicidad... otra vez ..._

- No sabía que se sentía tan sola.- murmuró mientras pasaba las hojas leyendo por encima.

_" hoy ha sido un día horrible... Spike se enfrentó a Vicious, por culpa de esa tal Julia, aún no se porque le he dicho nada ...¿ Que me esta pasando?__ha salido terriblemente herido, no pude detenerlo cuando se marchó y OH dios , pensé que estaba muerto, fueron los minutos mas angustiosos de mi vida y después , camino unos pasos y simulo disparar con sus dedos, maldito estúpido ..._

Spike volvió a pasar de pagina absorto en la lectura.

"_Lleva varios días sin levantarse, Jet no se resigna a darle por muerto, pero yo he perdido toda esperanza, no se porque me preocupa tanto... no lo se, pero no soy capaz de comer y no puedo parar de llorar en mi habitación, creo que Jet se ha dado cuenta, pero no dice nada, gracias Jet, gracias, no soporto la compasión..._

_Ojala se despertara maldiciendo a todo el mundo como antes, Ojala todo volviera a ser normal..._

_Despierta Spike, despierta no me dejes tu también_, _no quiero seguir estando sola, no quiero, despiértate..._

Spike sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras leía aquello, sentía a Faye a flor de piel, como si estuviese leyendo su alma desnuda, todo era tan crudo y tan real que dolía.

Siguió leyendo hasta la ultima pagina escrita en la que solo ponía.

**_Adiós payo..._**

- ¿ Que es esto? - dijo en voz alta, miró con rapidez la fecha y era de un día antes de su muerte.- Jet - gritó Spike.- Faye lo sabía, sabía que estaba en peligro.

- ¿Que es lo que dices Spike?- preguntó Jet desorientado .- ¿ Que dices?

- ¿ No leíste su diario?- preguntó Spike con el diario de Faye en la mano.

- No - dijo Jet encogiéndose de hombros.- No me pareció bien.

- ¿ Entonces porque me lo diste a mi? - preguntó Spike.

- Porque ella te quería y pretendía que lo supieras.- sentenció solemnemente.- No eras capaz de darte cuenta y supongo que ella tampoco lo sabía.

- Jet ... yo.- intento decir Spike.- Ella se despidió de mi.

- ¿ Spike?- preguntó .- Spike si has tomado algún tipo de droga...

- No digas tonterías.- dijo pasándole la ultima hoja .- Mira lo que pone.

- ¿ Adiós payo? - preguntó Jet sin enterarse muy bien de lo que sucedía.

- Bueno es lo mismo llama a Ed y dile que la necesito.- dijo Spike mientras se dirigía al hangar.

- Este chico...- suspiró Jet dándose por vencido.

* * *

- Bien Ed busca las ultimas llamadas que recibió o hizo Faye .- dijo Spike desde su nave.

- Si buscando ...buscando ...- dijo Ed mientras navegaba por los archivos de la telefónica.

- Venga Ed tenemos que descubrir quien mató a Faye.- dijo Spike observando la información que esta le pasaba.

- Lo tengo, la ultima llamada es de un casino situado en Venus, el Gold Dream - dijo Ed emocionada.- Venga Spi encuentra a quien le hizo daño a Faye- Faye y patéale el culo.

- De acuerdo Ed.- dijo Spike mientras se dirigía a Venus

* * *

Faye paseaba por la casa vestida con unos pantalones de cuero que se ceñían a su piel y un gran jersey que le quedaba enorme y mostraba uno de sus hombros.

- Esto no es mi estilo para nada .- suspiró frente al espejo.- Si pudiera ir de compras ...

Faye se sentó en el sofá malhumorada y sintonizó el Big Shot pero no le parecía interesante.

- Supongo que no poder pelearse con los chicos por la recompensa hace aburrido este juego.- dijo mientras apagaba la tele.- Me pregunto que estarán haciendo...

* * *

Spike paseaba por el casino preguntando a la gente si habían visto algo pero nadie podía responder a sus preguntas.

- Ed ¿ Puedes conseguirme las grabaciones del casino que coincidan con la hora de la llamada?- preguntó Spike mientras se sentaba en la barra del bar.

- Claro, pero te las mando al ordenador de la nave.- dijo Ed.

- Bien. - respondió cortando la comunicación.

- Spike ¿ verdad? - preguntó un voz a su lado.- Sabía que volveríamos a vernos.

- Logan - dijo Spike .- Invítame a una copa por este casual rencuentro.

- ¿Encontraste a quien buscabas? - preguntó Logan con una sonrisa ambigua en sus labios.

- No pero se que estoy cerca.- respondió Spike mientras encendía un pitillo.

- Buena suerte entonces.- dijo Logan mientras cogía su cazadora y se marchaba.

- Muchas gracias.- respondió Spike mientras observaba como aquel extraño tipo se alejaba.

Spike dejó unas monedas en la barra y se dirigió a su nave.

- Spike he encontrado lo que me pedías hay varios videos.- dijo la voz de Ed en una grabación.

- Bien busquemos - dijo mientras observaba las grabaciones .- Un momento... - dijo deteniendo el video y observando aquella figura que aparecía reflejada en la pantalla. - No puedes ser...- murmuró - Claro es él. ¿Ed¿Ed¿ Estas ahí? Lo tengo, se quien es.

- Si ¿ Quien?- respondió la pequeña emocionada. -Dímelo y haré que todos sus ordenadores y tarjetas se colapsen.

- Bien así se hace, localízame a Logan Basarte.- dijo Spike poniendo en marcha su vehículo.

- De acuerdo... buscar, buscar... - respondió Ed mientras navegaba entre la información. - Lo tengo... esta en Venus , acaba de hacer una compra en los bazares.- dijo Ed emocionada.

- Bien allí voy.- contestó.

* * *

Logan estaba sentado tranquilamente en aquella casa en ruinas mientras jugaba con los dardos. La puerta se abrió de golpe y un dardo pasó rozando una de las mejillas de Spike.

Logan se puso en pie y desenfundó su arma, Spike con rapidez hizo lo mismo y los dos se quedaron mirando durante unos largos segundos.

- Bien hecho Spiegel - dijo sonriendo.- Me has encontrado, aunque has tardado mas de lo que pensaba.

- ¿ Quien eres?- preguntó Spike .- ¿ Porque mataste a Faye?

- Por azar .- respondió.- La vida es un gran juego de suerte, y a mi me gusta jugar, Faye no era mas que un peón que se sacrifica para conseguir atrapar al rey.

- ¿ De que hablas?- preguntó Spike furioso mientras apuntaba a Logan- Tu respuesta esta muy lejos de una salvación.

- ¿ Eso crees ? Yo me dedico a jugar a apostar ... los casinos ... las carreras no me producen ningún tipo de emoción, ya lo he ganado todo, pero un día me di cuenta que la vida es un gran juego, yo busco a mis rivales y pruebo a ver como son de buenos en su propio terreno, un día me interese por los caza recompensas " vaqueros" ¿no? y investigando descubrí que tu eras uno de los mejores, te tendí un anzuelo y picaste, me has encontrado.

- ¿ Tuviste que matar para ello?- preguntó Spike .- Pues este juego acaba en game over y tu estas muerto...

- ¡ Logan se puede saber donde te metes estoy hasta el culo de estar encerrada en esa mansión! - gritó Faye furiosa entrando por la puerta de golpe.

- Faye .- dijo Spike asombrado y bajando la guardia. - No puede ser...

- Spike... - contestó mirando la escena.- ¿ Que esta pasando aquí?

Pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar Logan había disparado sobre Spike y ella se lanzó para apartarlo recibiendo un impacto en el hombro. Ambos cayeron al suelo y Spike comenzó a disparar sobre Logan que huyó corriendo.

- ¡ No! - dijo Faye tirando de un manotazo la pistola y apretando la mano de Spike con fuerza.- ¡ No por favor! - suplicó mientras corría detrás de Logan.

Spike se quedó sentado en el suelo perplejo sin saber que decir viendo como Faye se alejaba corriendo delante suyo, se miró la mano y estaba manchada de sangre.

Logan se había ido con la nave de Spike, Faye la veía alejarse mientras se sostenía el hombro dolorido con una mano, no entendía nada, sintió como las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro y no pudo resistirlo rompió a llorar en silencio cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Notó que unos brazos fuertes la rodeaban y la atraían hacía si se acurrucó entre ellos sin dejar de llorar y pudo notar el cálido olor a cigarrillos del aliento de Spike en sus mejillas.

- Volvamos a casa Faye - susurró.- Volvamos a la Bebop.

- Si.- contestó ella sin abrir los ojos.

Cogieron un taxi interestelar ( no se si esto es posible, jajajajaj) y se sentaron en silencio el uno al lado del otro.

- ¿ A donde les llevo amigos? - preguntó el taxista con amabilidad.

- A estas coordenadas.- dijo Spike pasándole una hoja de papel.

Faye miraba por la ventana distante, sentía un dolor punzante en el hombro pero entre el movimiento del taxi y los sedantes que le había dado Spike se estaba quedando dormida.

- ¿ Como va el hombro? - preguntó Spike .

- Bien, gracias por curarlo .- dijo en un susurro suave, medio adormecida.

- Gracias a ti por salvarme la vida.- dijo Spike pero ella ya se había quedado dormida apoyada en la ventana.- Los calmantes han hecho efecto. - pensó.

El taxi daba tumbos y en un movimiento Faye se deslizó cayendo sobre el hombro de Spike. Este le apartó el pelo de la cara y se acomodó en su asiento.

- No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma.- susurró mientras la tapaba con su chaqueta.

- ¿ Decía algo caballero?- preguntó el taxista.

- Nada amigo, hablaba solo.- respondió Spike con una sonrisa.

* * *

- Este Spike es un desastre.- dijo Jet dando vueltas por la nave.- ¿ Aun no sabes nada?

- No, su nave esta en la tierra, pero tiene el localizador apagado- respondió Ed.

- Este chico no sabe lo que es la responsabilidad .- dijo Jet enfadado.- Si es mejor tener una plantación de bonsáis que a vosotros...

- ¿ Hablas de mi, viejo cascarrabias?- preguntó Spike riendo- Tengo un hambre increíble.

- Si, eres un...- intentó decir Jet pero se le atascaron las palabras en la garganta al ver a Faye bajar las escaleras .- Faye...

- Faye- Faye- gritó Ed saltando sobre ella y abrazándola.-¡ Faye esta viva¡¡¡Bien! - gritaba mientras la besaba repetidamente.

- OH dios Spike ¿ Que es lo que a pasado?- preguntó Jet sin dar crédito a lo que veía. - ¿ Es ella de verdad?

- Jet querido solo hay una Faye en el universo - dijo ella sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

- Estas viva.- gritó mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.- No se como, pero estas viva.

- ¿ Alguien me puede explicar lo que esta pasando?- dijo Faye intentando librarse del abrazo de Jet.

- Un tipo malo te mato- dijo Ed que se había vuelto a colgar de ella.- Lo buscamos y no estas muerta.

- Alguien que se pueda explicar...- suplicó Faye mirando a Spike.

- Encontraron tu cuerpo y te dimos por muerta...- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿ Podemos hablar otro día?- preguntó Faye desorientada.- Estoy muerta de sueño.

- De acuerdo descansa .- dijo Jet.

Entró en su habitación despacio y se tumbó sobre la cama en silencio cerró los ojos pensando que había sido un día muy largo.

- Spike ¿ Estas bien? tienes sangre en la camisa - preguntó Jet preocupado.

- No es mía, es de Faye.- respondió Spike tumbándose en el sofá.

- ¿ Donde la has encontrado Spike?- preguntó Jet sorprendido.- ¿ La tenía secuestrada aquel tipo?

- Mmmmmm - respondió Spike cerrando los ojos.

- Spike no te duermas mientras te hablo.- increpó Jet pero ya era tarde. - ¿ Tu te crees Ed se ha dormido sin decir nada? - pero ella también estaba durmiendo. - ¿ Es que no hay un respeto por las horas en esta casa?

Ein ladró como queriendo responder y Jet le acarició con cuidado detrás de las orejas.

- Todo vuelve a la normalidad ¿eh? - preguntó al perrillo que le miraba curioso.- ¿Vienes a comprar algo de comer.?

- ¿ Alguien ha dicho comida?- preguntó Ed levantándose con rapidez.- Si, yo voy contigo de compras.

- Que cruz me ha caído encima con esta tropa señor, que cruz .- murmuró Jet mientras Ed se le colgaba del brazo.

* * *

Faye se levantó y se acercó al sofá donde Spike estaba tumbado bocarriba escuchando música con los ojos cerrados mientras movía la cabeza. Abrió los ojos y vio a Faye que le miraba apoyada en el sofá.

- ¿ Que pasa?- preguntó este incorporándose.

- Es que no podía dormir y he venido a ver un rato la televisión.- contestó.

- Mmmm.- dijo Spike. - Pon el big Shot.

- Oye Spike... - dijo Faye sin encender la televisión.- ¿ Porque buscabas a Logan¿ Lo conocías?

- No ... la verdad es que esperaba que me contestara a unas preguntas .- respondió escuetamente. - ¿ Y tu porque estabas con él?

- Él...- dijo Faye mirando al suelo - Logan..., Uf no pensé que seria tan duro hablar de él.

- No tienes porque hacerlo si no quieres.- dijo Spike sentándose frente a ella y mirándola fijamente.

- Supongo que ... estoy enamorada de él, hace algunos años cuando me despertaron , estaba sola ... y todos los hombres que se acercaban a mi... bueno digamos que ser una mujer hermosa no ayuda mucho mientras tienes una mente de niña ¿ no crees?

Yo era inocente y no sabía nada de la vida, entonces Logan apareció en mi vida, el era maravilloso, me trataba como a una reina, me hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido, me enseño todo ..., me hacía sentir querida, me hacía feliz... - Faye suspiró y cogió uno de los pitillos de Spike que estaban sobre la mesa.- Durante el tiempo que estuve junto a él ... fui feliz, pero un día encontré su cuerpo, cubierto de sangre , aun tengo esa imagen en mi cabeza, me costo mucho tiempo poder cerrar los ojos y no verlo... una mañana desperté en un hospital porque me había tragado un montón de pastillas y alcohol... apenas lo recuerdo... - Faye se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- Pero él estaba vivo, y nunca pensó en decírmelo, nunca... y un día me llamó y ... después de todo el tiempo pasado... me fui detrás de él como una adolescente... soy una idiota.

- No, solo seguiste lo que te dictaba el corazón, eso solo te hace humana.- respondió Spike.

- Gracias.- dijo ella encendiendo la televisión.

- Amigos una nueva recompensa espera ser cobrada por uno de vosotros, ·30.millones de Wolons..- dijo ella .- Se trata de un pez gordo de las finazas, buscado por la policía por malversación de fondos y asesinato, Es Logan Basarte.

- ¿ Que ¿Logan? - dijo Faye mirando incrédula la pantalla.

- Es un tipo peligroso, entre sus victimas se encuentra la delincuente Faye Valentine, que apareció muerta hace unas semanas...-

- ¿Delincuente?- murmuró Faye mirando incrédula la pantalla. - El ... ¿ El me mató¿Spike¿ Lo sabías?

Spike asintió con la cabeza y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente.

- Yo...- intentó decir Spike . - Lo siento...

- ¡Spike¡Spike! - gritó Jet entrando por la puerta .- La Issp busca al tipo que "mató" a Faye.

- No estoy muerta Jet.- dijo molesta Faye .- Logan ya lo hizo una vez es capaz de simular una muerte..., no se como, pero no es la primera vez que lo hace.

- Lo siento Faye - respondió este.- ¿ Salimos de caza no?

- Dejádmelo a mi, por favor quiero saber porque lo hizo.- dijo Faye.

- De acuerdo Faye, pero ten cuidado - dejo Jet mientras Faye salía por la puerta.

- Bueno creo que iré a echar un vistazo.- dijo Spike poniéndose en pie.

- Spike... Faye se enfadara si vas detrás de ella.- dijo Jet.- Quédate en... ¿ Spike? se a vuelto a ir, me pregunto si estos dos cuentan conmigo para algo.

- Yo si- dijo Ed riendo mientras daba volteretas por la Bebop.

- No entiendo nada Ed- dijo Jet molesto.- Estoy seguro que me falta información que Faye y Spike conocen.

- Spi y Faye - Faye se cuidan el uno al otro.- respondió Ed riendo.

Logan colocaba con rapidez los papeles en su maleta, tenía que desaparecer lo antes posible de allí, la Issp había puesto precio a su cabeza y tenía que huir como fuera.

- Quieto Logan .- dijo Faye con la pistola en alto.- Eres una buena presa así que vendrás conmigo y cobrare la recompensa.

- Mi querida niña.- dijo Logan sin inmutarse acercándose a ella lentamente.- Se que tu no me dispararías.

- No pruebes tu suerte.- dijo Faye quitándole el seguro a la pistola viendo como Logan se acercaba a ella despacio.

- Mira niña.- dijo Logan dándole un manotazo a Faye tirando la pistola al suelo y empujándola contra la pared con fuerza.- Estoy cansado de tonterías.- dijo mientras la sujetaba del cuello.

- ¿ Porque... haces esto?- dijo Faye intentando respirar .- Yo te quiero...

- Pude matarte anteriormente y no lo hice por compasión, fuiste mi juego durante un tiempo pero me canse de jugar, lo siento, las mujeres no son mas que un pasatiempo, esta claro, son premios que te da la vida.- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba.

- Cerdo.- dijo Faye sin aliento mientras le escupía en la cara.- Yo confiaba en ti...

- Suéltala.- dijo Spike apuntando a la cabeza de Logan. - El juego se ha acabado.

- No dispararas.- dijo Logan mientras apretaba mas el cuello de Faye que estaba al borde de la asfixia.

-Spike...- murmuró Faye casi sin aliento. - Dispara...

- Si me dispara también te alcanzara la bala.- dijo Logan riendo.- El no disparara

- No me importa.- dijo Faye sonriendo.- Ya no me importa nada...

El disparo sonó con fuerza y Faye calló al suelo resbalando por la pared, la sangre de Logan manchaba la habitación y la ropa de ella, Spike se acercó a Faye que estaba en el suelo paralizada.

- ¿ Estas bien? - dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella.- Si no le hubieras distraído no habría podido disparar.

Faye se llevó las manos a la cabeza y suspiró profundamente antes de mirar el cuerpo de Logan.

- Supongo que no nos darán la recompensa.- dijo mordiéndose el labio y tragándose las lagrimas.

- Faye... yo- dijo Spike acercándose a ella.

- No es justo. - murmuró .- No es justo - repitió amarrándose del cuello de Spike y llorando amargamente .- Yo solo quería ser feliz.- murmuró entre lagrimas.

- Todos cometemos errores Faye.- dijo Spike rodeándola con sus brazos y acariciándole el cabello. - Pero ese tipo solo ha jugado contigo, y no te merecía te lo aseguro.

- Por favor Spike, no me sueltes.- suplicó Faye mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.- Déjame estar a salvo entre tus brazos por una vez.

- Siempre estarás a salvo entre mis brazos, pequeña, ya nadie mas te hará daño.- susurró sosteniendo su cara con cuidado y besándola con suavidad. - Lo prometo.

* * *

Faye se movió en la cama y al abrir los ojos vio a Spike que la miraba con una sonrisa.

- Hola .- susurró.

- Hola.- contestó él.

- Mmmm ¿ Que hora es?- preguntó mientras se acurrucaba entre el pecho de Spike y este le acariciaba el pelo.

- Tarde.- contestó .- Pero no tenemos prisa.

- No, claro que no.- susurró mientras le besaba el pecho.- Todavía podemos aprovechar un poco mas...

- ¿ Te ha gustado lo que tenía Spike para ti? - preguntó riéndose él.

- Sabía yo que no aguantarías.- dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida y dándose la vuelta.

- ¿ El que? - preguntó curioso levantándose y atrapándola entres sus brazos.

- Sin decir una tontería.- rió ella mirándole fijamente.- He estado calculando el tiempo...

- Eres mala mujer. - dijo inclinándose sobre ella.

- No sabes tu hasta que punto.- rió ella divertida.

- Me encantaría estar mirándote toda mi vida, pero es hora de que nos levantemos .- suspiró Spike acercándose a ella lentamente.

- Tendrás que convencerme .- dijo ella mientras le miraba con ternura.

- Spike.- dijo Jet entrando mosqueado en la habitación .- Son las tres de la tarde, es hora de que te levantes de la cama.

Jet se paró delante de la cama de Spike donde estaba él escondido entre las sabanas.

- Spike... que parezco tu padre joder. - dijo tirando de las sabanas. - ¿Eh?

- Esta duchándose.- murmuró Faye volviendo a taparse.- No grites vale, estoy agotada.

Jet salió del cuarto desorientado y vio a Spike recién salido de la ducha fumando un cigarro y leyendo el periódico.

- ¿ Que hacía Faye en tu cama?- preguntó Jet acercándose a él.

- Valla con lo viejo que eres y aun no lo sabes, pues... mira las mujeres tienes una flor y los hombres tenemos que regarla... es el milagro de la vida .- se burló Spike.- Otro día te explicare como nacen los niños...

- Eres...- dijo Jet de los nervios.- Da igual, sabes me da igual lo que hagáis siempre hacéis lo que queréis , sois como ..

- Spike ¿ has visto mi camiseta? - preguntó Faye mientras salía del cuarto abrochándose los botones de la camisa de Spike.- No la encuentro.

- No lo se pero mi camisa te sienta muy bien.- dijo Spike mirándola de arriba a bajo.

Faye se rió y le quito el cigarro de los labios,

- No encuentro mi ropa por ningún lado- dijo Faye contrariada.

- Creo que Jet sabe donde esta¿Verdad Jet ?– dijo Spike riendo mientras cogía a Faye por la cintura.

Si ... – murmuró Jet notando como los colores subían a su cara. –La queme...

- ¿ Que hiciste que? – preguntó Faye sorprendida.

- Creíamos que estabas muerta y quemamos todas tus cosas ... – intentó explicar Jet ante el inmenso enfado de su amiga.

- ¿Como sois tan estúpidos? – preguntó furiosa .- Y tu ... – dijo golpeando a Spike, que no paraba de reír .- ¿ Se puede saber que es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

- Nada, nada – contestó conteniendo la risa .- Es una situación bastante cómica.

Jet contagiado por la risa de su amigo, no pudo reprimirse y comenzó a reír también, cosa que hizo que Faye se enfadara mucho mas, dejando a los dos hombres muertos de la risa, en la salita.

- Creo que se ha enfadado – dijo Jet observando a Faye alejarse por el pasillo.

- Creo que si ... – contestó Spike.

* * *

Faye estaba realmente cabreada¿ Como habían sido capaces? En su cuarto apenas había cosas suyas, menos mal que del video y la vieja televisión no se habían desecho, se sentó en la cama malhumorada, todos los recuerdos que tenía habían desaparecido.

Alguien golpeó la puerta con cuidado y Spike sacó la cabeza por la puerta.

- ¿ Estas muy enfadada? – preguntó haciéndose el tímido.

- Si – respondió ella mirando al otro lado.

- No seas tonta – dijo Spike sentándose junto a ella.

- Pero es que me he quedado sin nada . – dijo Faye

- Faye ... – dijo Spike seriamente .- Cuando creí que habías muerto, te odie, mas que a nadie en mi vida, no podía entender como me dejabas solo, me resultaba tan fácil odiarte, tan sencillo echarte en cara que me hubieras abandonado...

- Spike ... yo – intentó decir Faye pero Spike le tapó la boca con la mano suavemente.

- Déjame terminar... – dijo sonriendo sonrojado. – No es fácil para mi... He perdido a mucha gente que significó mucho para mi... a amigos a enemigos... a Julia... después de todo eso creí que ...que ya nada me importaba ... que ninguna muerte me podría afectar mas... pero Faye cuando ... cuando te vi de pie frente a mi ... como si nada hubiera pasado... como si no hubieras muerto ... no se como explicarte esto ...hace tanto que no me sincero con alguien que no se que decir... Faye cuando me di cuenta de que estabas viva ... fue cuando me di cuenta... que ... que... – Spike se mordió el labio y sacó uno de sus cigarros del bolsillo. – Maldita sea... ¿ Porque es tan difícil? – murmuró para si mismo.

Spike – dijo Faye mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con cuidado y le quitaba el cigarro de la boca. –Yo también... – dijo sonriendo mientras le besaba.- Y mucho.

Spike sonrió suspirando como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Cerró los ojos y se abrazó a ella.

-


End file.
